


Skinny Love

by gossipCoco



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Platonic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auteur : Gossip Coco<br/>Fandom(s) : : Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan<br/>Genre : : Romance, One-Shot<br/>Kink : Aucun<br/>Thème : Fic écrite avec en fond musical Birdy et sa très belle chanson « Skinny love »<br/>Pairing : : Saito x Asuka<br/>Rating : : PG-13<br/>Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas sauf Asuka qui est à moi.<br/>Warning : : Aucun<br/>Résumé : Cadeau de Noël pour ma petite Emi-chan! </p><p>Musique d’ambiance -> http://youtu.be/aNzCDt2eidg<br/>Je vous recommande l’ensemble de l’album de cette artiste qui est absolument formidable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e_misuteri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_misuteri/gifts).



**Skinny Love**

  
  
Elle avait entendu sa voix, cette voix grave et profonde qu’elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Celle de Saito Hajime. Tout en terminant d’étendre le linge, Sanada Asuka sentit ses mains trembler sous l’effet de l’excitation et ses joues habituellement opalines se teintèrent d’un léger rouge. Frénétiquement, elle lissa ses longs cheveux azur avant de s’approcher du bureau d‘Hijikata où elle entendait ce dernier se réjouir du retour du guerrier. Harada, Shinpachi, Heisuke et Okita venaient d’arriver et étaient déjà en train de saluer le jeune homme. Lorsque la jeune femme apparut enfin dans le champ de vision de Saito, ce dernier ne prononça pas un mot mais plongea son regard dans le sien, la surprise et le ravissement s’y lisaient clairement. Asuka esquissa un léger sourire de le saluer à son tour.  
« Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, Saito-san, » fit la guerrière dans un chuchotement.  
Le samouraï ne lui répondit rien mais elle sut qu’il éprouvait le même sentiment qu’elle ressentait en cet instant.

  
  
Elle lui avait indiqué sa chambre avant de le laisser seul pour s’installer. Il n’avait pas grand-chose sur lui. Mais cela ne l’étonna nullement. Du temps du Shiekan, lorsqu’il était arrivé, Saito n’avait rien sur lui, si ce n’est le poids de son passé. Comme Asuka, ses souvenirs étaient ses seuls bagages. Et elle savait à quel point ce genre de choses pouvait être un fardeau lourd à porter. N’avait-elle pas souffert à l’idée qu’elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais ceux qu’elle avait côtoyés deux siècles auparavant? N’avait pas senti son cœur se briser en un millier d’éclats quand la jeune femme avait dû admettre que plus rien ne serait comme l’univers qu’elle avait connu? Elle ignorait beaucoup de Saito, si, lui aussi, avait déjà aimé jusqu’au désespoir. Au point de trahir. Au point de fuir. Au point même de préférer être détestée de l’être aimé pour qu’il la remarque enfin. Avant de comprendre qu’elle et Yukimura s’étaient simplement trop mais mal aimés. Qu’ils avaient été incapables de se comprendre.

  
Elle s’était assise dans le jardin, les images de son passé se mêlant intimement avec ceux de sa première rencontre avec Saito. Combien elle avait éprouvé une fascination envers sa force tranquille, ses silences sans fin, son regard parfois perdu dans l’azur du ciel bleu. Ressentait-il vraiment la même chose à son endroit?  
Soudain, un sentiment de tristesse l’envahit. Et si, en réalité, il ne s‘était montré gentil avec qu‘elle que par pitié pour la pauvre Belle au bois dormant abandonnée de tous dans un monde inconnu ? Et s’il ne voyait qu’en elle une guerrière aux mains couvertes de sang? Naturellement, Asuka ne renierait jamais la voie du sabre. C’était ce dernier qui lui dictait son destin. Mais la samouraï souffrit à cette idée. Sa vue se brouilla légèrement et une larme roula le long de sa joue. Était-elle condamnée à ne pouvoir aimer librement?  
« Pourquoi pleures-tu? »  
Surprise, Asuka se retourna. Elle ne l’avait pas entendu s’approcher d’elle. Saito se rapprocha de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son épaule. D’un geste, elle essuya ses yeux avant de murmurer :  
« Rien, juste un sentiment de nostalgie, murmura-t-elle en essayant d’éviter le regard perçant du guerrier.  
— Est-ce à cause de moi que tu sembles triste? S’enquit-il.  
— Non, bien sûr que non, je suis vraiment très heureuse de te revoir, je t’assure, fit Asuka dans un souffle avant d’ajouter, le feu aux joues, tu m’as vraiment manqué. »  
Elle marqua une pause, son regard plongeant dans celui de son camarade. De nouveau, elle fut irrésistiblement attirée par la profondeur de ses prunelles, par la puissance paisible qui se dégageait de tout son être.  
« Je pensais sincèrement ce que je t’ai dit, Asuka-san, avant que je parte du Shiekan, lui chuchota le jeune homme. Et c’est toujours le cas. Je ne suis pas parti du Shiekan à cause de toi, tu es trop importante pour moi. Mais il y avait des choses importantes que je devais accomplir à tout prix. Je suis vraiment désolée si ça t’a fait souffrir. Je ferai tout pour te protéger dorénavant.  
— Tu n’as pas à te justifier, Saito-san, chuchota la jeune guerrière. J’ai cru et je crois toujours en toi. Ça, ça n’a pas changé. Je sais que nous nous reverrions. Parce que tu me l’avais promis.  
— Merci, Asuka-san. Vraiment, merci du fond du cœur. »  
Pourquoi avait-il douté d’elle? Asuka, elle, n’avait jamais failli dans la confiance qu’elle lui portait et cela le toucha beaucoup. Il l’aimait depuis le premier jour où il était arrivé au Shiekan. Sans se l’expliquer, ce sentiment était né à leur premier regard, avait mûri au fil des semaines durant lesquelles ils avaient appris à se connaître. Malgré ses talents incontestables d’épéiste aguerrie, Asuka était très fragile. Et très rapidement, il voulut la protéger autant que le faisaient Kondo-san ou Hijikata-san.  
Saito soupira légèrement ; il avait retrouvé Hijikata et Asuka, intégré le Roshigumi. Il avait donné sa force pour cette organisation en laquelle il croyait et qui portait les valeurs des samouraïs. Il ne lui restait plus qu’une chose à faire.  
« Asuka-san, reprit le guerrier, laisse-moi faire une nouvelle promesse. »  
La jeune femme se tourna la tête et le jeune homme résista difficilement à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se fit violence et respira profondément.  
« Quoi qu’il advienne, je resterai à tes côtés. Je te protégerai, avant d’ajouter alors que la jeune femme commençait à protester en secouant la tête, je te protégerai car je ne veux plus que tu te sentes seule. »  
Un long silence s’installa entre eux. Avec tendresse, Asuka prit la main de Saito entre les siennes et la serra doucement.  
« Alors, laisse-moi te promettre que je resterai toujours avec toi aussi. Nous vivrons et périrons ensemble. »  
Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’autres mots ; une nouvelle vie s’offrait à eux. Une seconde chance pour chacun d’entre eux. Ils avaient tout le temps pour apprendre à s’aimer, à se comprendre vraiment. Rien de plus, rien de moins.


End file.
